Zombie Apocalypse
by ODSTAnimeWings
Summary: Its the zombie apocalypse! so why is no one using their zombie plans? wait none of them worked oh OK then. Its the zombie apocalypse and the red vs. blue characters along with our ocs/ alter egos need to work together to survive, this might not end well.
1. Chapter 1

It was a zombie apocalypse and for some reason or another they're zombie plans had no effect, Simmons had no food in his attic, Griff couldn't make it to Alaska, and Sarge couldn't get a hold of Griff or anyone else dumb enough to be live bait. The reds, blues and freelancers all got stuck in the basement of a house together. The reds were refusing to work with the blues, the basement was quiet, Caboose wouldn't talk because Church told him not to, and Donut was sleeping. Collectively they only had enough food for a few days and knew that they would soon have to go and get more. Church watched the Reds and Freelancers carefully. No one talked for the few days that they had food.

"Church we ran out of food" Tucker said

Church let out a low growl.

"So who's going out there?" Sarge asked

"One from each team" Church said

"I vote Griff" Sarge and Simmons said

"I think Tucker should go" Caboose said

"I second that Caboose" Church said

"I'll go" Tex said

Griff, Tucker and Tex each grabbed a weapon. Griff held a Battle Rifle, Tucker had his Energy Sword and Tex had two pistols. With that the three carefully walked out of the basement and out the front door. Their main concern was getting more food, but other supplies would also be a good idea. The three carefully walked toward the nearby convenience store. Griff stood in front and Tucker and Tex stood next to each other behind Griff. They entered the store and saw nothing to worry them. So with ease they grabbed bags and started filling them with food; however Griff saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey guys I think I saw something over there" Griff said

Tex and Tucker turned toward Griff; their eyes went wide when they saw what was coming toward them.

"I think we should run" Tucker said

They headed for the door and saw about five zombies in their way. Griff shot one in the head, Tex shot two in the head, and Tucker cut of two zombie's heads at once. The team then ran as fast as they could back toward the house. They ran in the front door and almost literally jumped into the basement. Griff was breathing heavily while it didn't even look like Tucker was breathing.

"What did you guys get?" Sarge asked

Griff and Tucker set down the two bags they had, Tex was carrying nothing. Sadly they had enough food for maybe a day or two.

"Griff I suppose this is your fault somehow" Sarge said

"Actually Griff saved us" Tucker said

Sarge looked at Tucker in disbelief

"It's true he's the one who pointed out the zombies coming toward us" Tucker said

Sarge was still in disbelief. Everyone looked at the little food that was found.

"I suggest we find a better place to hide" Washington said

"What do you mean?" Church asked

"I mean the convenience store near here is out of food and there's no other store for a long walk" Washington said

Everyone knew that Washington was right, but going out there wasn't something everyone was up to.

"We got to make teams" Church said

"Okay Tucker, Tex and Griff will look for food when we need it" Church said "Doc, Donut and North can look for medical supplies when we run low, York, Sister and Simmons will search for weapons when we run out, Caboose, Sarge and South will get more Personal Hygiene supplies when we need it, Lopez, Washington and I will be the recon team"

"So you three will find us a new place?" Sarge said

"I guess so" Church said

Church grabbed a Sniper Rifle, Washington grabbed a DMR, and Lopez grabbed a Pistol. The three headed to the roof of the building and looked around, Church using his Sniper Rifle scouted out the area around them, and they all knew that on their journey to wherever they were headed they would run into zombies. Church was looking around when he spotted a house near a large store.

"Hey guys I think I found us a place" Church said


	2. Chapter 2

Church handed Washington the Sniper Rifle.

"Yeah okay let's get down and tell the others" Washington said

The recon team headed back to the basement and told everyone of the plan. It was about night time when the fifteen people started out on their journey. They managed to make it to the other house without being attacked. Sarge placed his Shotgun to Griff's back

"You go in first" Sarge said

Griff sighed and walked in and headed for the basement, he slowly opened the door. From outside everyone heard the sound of gunfire and ran in, they found Griff running up the stairs. Sarge grabbed a hold of Griff.

"Griff what are you doing?" Sarge asked

But before Griff could answer Sarge kicked him down the stairs

"Now go make friends so we can come down" Sarge called as Griff fell

Griff rolled and flipped down the stairs, he whacked his head and lost his helmet. Griff rubbed his head then grabbed his bleeding nose. He then looked up to see a Shotgun in his face.

"Uh Please don't kill me" Griff said

The Shotgun was lowered.

"And can I get help with this" Griff said pointing to his nose

"Fine" a girl said

She stood at the stairs

"One Of You Come Down Here And Help Him" she called

Everyone looked at Doc.

"Okay" Doc said somewhat frightened

Doc walked down the stairs and over to Griff, neither of them could see the girl but they knew she was there. Doc silently took care of Griff's nose.

"Can we stay here?" Griff asked

"Who are we?" The girl asked

"Me and fourteen other people" Griff said

They couldn't see her expression but from the moment of silence they knew she was somewhat surprised.

"I guess so" she said

Doc ran back up stairs and Griff looked at his hands. He then looked up to see that the girl was pointing to the far wall

"There's a sink over there" she said

Griff nodded once, then walked up and cleaned his hands and face. The others walked down to the basement cautiously. The girl watched everyone from the shadows where she couldn't be seen.

"Ah darn it he's still alive" Sarge said

Everyone sighed. They then each found a comfortable place to sit and started discussing things, Griff seemed extra distracted during this meeting.

"What's on your mind?" Tucker asked

Griff quickly turned his attention to Tucker

"Nothing" Griff said

"Nothing always means something" Tucker said

Griff turned away from Tucker obviously not wanting to talk about it. Tucker chuckled and turned his attention back to the group discussion. Tex got up from group and stood next to the girl who kept herself hidden from the rest

"What's your name?" Tex asked

"Shakira" she said "You?"

"Tex" Tex said

The two girls sat there for sometime till they decided that the girls would sleep on one side and the boys on the other. Shakira stayed awake and was sitting on a chair observing the whole room. Shakira turned to the boy's side of the basement and saw Griff tossing and turning in his sleep, Shakira picked up her bottle of water and walked over to Griff. Shakira opened the bottle slightly and trickled water on Griff's face, Griff shot up and quickly looked around the room. Griff turned and saw Shakira for the first time. Shakira wore a black t shirt with a necklace that had a silver cross on it, blue worn down jeans and she wore a belt tightly around her waist.

"You…" Griff started

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep" Shakira said "and it was annoying me"

"You were watching me?" Griff questioned

"No" Shakira said "I could hear you"

"You were listening to me" Griff said with a slight smile

Shakira glared then poured the rest of the water on Griff's head. Griff let the cool water run down his face. Shakira headed back to her seat and Griff got up to follow, Shakira turned and threw a towel in his face. Griff rubbed his hair and sat down next to Shakira. She looked up to see Griff had left the towel on his head.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Griff asked

"Uh There are zombies out there" Shakira said

"Yeah okay" Griff said

Griff closed his eyes and leaned his head back a bit and the towel slid onto his shoulders.

"Aren't you going back to sleep?" Shakira asked

Griff opened his eyes and looked at Shakira; he then leaned his arms on his legs and placed his head in his hands.

"I thought I would stay up for a bit" he said

The two sat in silence. The morning sun shone through the only small window, and not that the sun was really that bright it was more of a dull shine. Griff felt something warm against his chest, so he slowly opened his eyes to see that Shakira must have sometime during the night snuggled up to him. Griff looked around to see that everyone else was still asleep. So he slowly started to move his arm which had ended up laying across Shakira, as he did this Shakira stirred in her sleep, Griff stopped for the moment and waited for Shakira to lay still again. Griff was finally able to get up; he walked around a bit before looking through what food they had.

"Griff what are you doing?" Sarge asked

"Looking for food" Griff said

Sarge walked over and pulled the bag of food away from Griff.

"This is my food idiot" Sarge said

"That's the only food" Griff said

As soon as Griff finished everyone jumped up. Everyone started fighting over who got what. Tex, Griff and Tucker were grabbing their weapons and heading for the door. Shakira looked at them slightly confused

"We'll be back soon" Griff said

Shakira looked back at the group of people grabbing for what food was left, when she decided to head up to the roof and make sure the others would be safe. Shakira made it to the roof with her DMR. Shakira watched the street closely. Griff and Tucker were ahead of Tex who was looking in a gun store. Tucker turned around to see that Tex was standing still. Tex was standing there groaning from the headache she had gotten.

"Tex we are supposed to be looking for food" Tucker said

Tex started walking into the gun store, Tucker and Griff turned and ran towards her. Tex started to open the door when a gun was fired and the bullet passed right over Tex's head and into Tucker's side right above his hip. Tucker flew back due to the force and surprise, Tex was now standing next to Tucker who was lying on the ground, Griff held his weapon ready to shoot what ever came out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's there?" A girl called

Tucker started to sit up and Tex pushed him back to the ground

"Stay lying" she said

Tex took out a small knife, while Griff stayed still aiming his weapon.

"Who are you?" She called again

No one answered. Griff stood still when he saw a gun appear over his shoulder, Griff started shaking worse than before. The weapon was fired Griff jumped which cause the weapon to fire a few more times at the ceiling causing part of it to fall. Shakira saw this and fired at the person standing next to Griff. The girl had long blue hair; she wore small black shirt and short red-ish pants. The bullet missed her by far and passed by Griff who finally passed out, and accidentally fell on the girl who was now in the door way. When the two fell the girl's gun went off ricocheted off the ceiling and grazed Tucker's side, Tucker then jumped while Tex was trying to get the bullet out of his side. Tucker now had an even bigger wound, the bullet fell out and then Tucker passed out from blood loss. Tex bandaged up Tucker's wound and knocked the girl with blue hair over the head. The girl was stunned for a moment but then came back to her senses. The girl with blue hair jumped onto the other girl, Tex grabbed Griff and Tucker and started pulling them away. Shakira now having no one else to shoot at once again aimed at the girl with blue hair, the girl looked like she was trying to get something to work. The girl turned to the one still standing in the gun store.

"Rose" she said "help me"

The girl in the store looked around a bit. The girl ran out in a red shirt, brown pants, and net gloves and started drawing Shakira's fire.

"Okay Crystal now what?" Rose asked

Shakira took a moment to reload at that moment Crystal heard someone laughing as she activated the Drop Shield protecting both her and Rose. They then looked at and saw some guys in red, Crystal looked at them in one hand she had her gun aiming at them

"Uh bye" They said running off

Shakira saw the shield and headed back down to the basement. Shakira and Tex got there at the same time. Tex walked in with Tucker over her shoulder and dragging Griff.

"What happened?" Church asked

Tex let go of Griff and pulled Tucker off her shoulder

"We were attacked by other people" Tex said

Church looked at Tucker and Griff.

"Tucker got shot and passed from blood loss, Griff just passed out" Tex explained

Shakira looked at Griff who started to wake up.

"You okay?" Church asked looking at Griff

"Uh yeah I think so" Griff said

Church turned back to Tucker

"Will he be okay?" he asked

Tex turned to look at the unconscious Tucker, and sighed. With Church's help Tex carried Tucker to a place to lay down. A bout a few hours later they heard someone coming, everyone turned to the door. When Crystal walked in and glared at Griff who started slowly backing away. When Rose fell in through the window landing on Donut

"Hi nice lady" Donut said

Rose looked at Donut and then hit him over the head with her gun which she custom built to have a spike on the end, Caboose was watching this and got scared and started running

"Church" Caboose screamed repeatedly

Shakira walked up to Crystal

"What did you do to them?" Shakira asked

"You were the one shooting at us" Crystal said

"Hey I didn't know it was you" Shakira said

Rose ran up to Shakira and Crystal. Shakira turned to the others.

"Hey guys these are my friends" Shakira said "Rose and Crystal"

Tex turned to Rose and looked like she was going to kill Rose, Rose glared back. Shakira sighed and turned to Rose

"Rose are you the one who shot Tucker?" she asked

"It wasn't my fault" Rose said "I tried to hit her"

Tex wouldn't relax her stare, until they heard someone in the other room. Tex turned around to see Tucker stumble out of the room, he looked up and saw Crystal and Rose, Tucker's eyes went wide.

"That's the girl who F'n Shot Me!" Tucker Yelled

"Like I said it was an accident" Rose said

Doc walked in very confused, Crystal sighed walked over and started to tend to Donut's head injury. Shakira looked at Doc who she thought was confused and instead she noticed what Doc was really doing.

"OH dear" Shakira said


	4. Chapter 4

Rose stepped toward Tucker just to watch him step back frightened. Tex stood next to Rose and whispered in her ear.

"Back off bitch" she said

Rose seemed a bit surprised by Tex's reaction. Tex started walking away, and Rose turned to Shakira, and Shakira shrugged.

"Can we play nice?" Shakira asked

Everyone looked at each other, well everyone but Tex who was no longer there. Everyone sighed and then nodded. Once Shakira got everyone to play nice they decided to get to know each other. Caboose looked around frantically.

"Caboose what are you looking for?" Tucker asked

"Church" Caboose said "Church I am very hungry"

"Caboose we're all hungry" Church said with slight anger

Caboose's eyes started to fill with tears

"Church my stomach really hurts" Caboose said

Everyone looked at Church who was obviously annoyed

"Church" Caboose whined "It really hurts"

Church got up and walked away and Caboose followed with tear filled eyes.

"Church Help Me" Caboose said crying

Church turned around to face Caboose.

"Caboose I cant" Church said "We have no food"

Caboose started crying uncontrollably; Church sighed and pulled Caboose into a tight hug. Church listened as Caboose stopped crying.

"Okay Caboose" Church said pulling away "If you sleep it will make you feel better"

Caboose nodded and climbed into bed, Church waited for Caboose to fall asleep before leaving. Rose, Shakira and Crystal had decided to take shifts watching through the night. Rose was on her shift when she thought she heard something, she knew her shift was almost over but decided to look around a bit. Shakira got up and walked over to Rose when they saw Zombies, the two girls looked at each other then at Crystal who was awake. Crystal, Rose and Shakira started shooting the Zombies when Rose spotted some food.

"Cover Me" Rose called

Shakira and Crystal were providing cover for Rose when they ran out of ammo.

"Oh Crap" Shakira said

The two girls got ready for close combat when someone else started shooting zombies.

"Hurry it Up" Washington called

Shakira and Crystal ran to Rose and started pulling her away. Washington was about to leave when he saw what he could have sworn was another person; however this person was not a friendly. The next thing Washington knew was that there was a sharp pain in his upper right leg, even with the pain he was able to make to the basement before the zombies could get him. With blood running down his leg he stumbled in, at this point everyone was awake. South looked up to see Washington, she ran over to him

"What happened?" she asked

Washington didn't answer but pulled the army issued knife out of his leg. Doc and Crystal looked at the wound then at each other and both walked over to Washington. Doc looked at the wound and Crystal picked up the knife.

"Zombies don't have weapons" Crystal said

"Well someone did" South said

Everyone sat down to eat, except Doc who was tending to Washington's wound. Everyone seemed to be deep in thought.

"By the way" Shakira said "We need more ammo"

York, Simmons and Sister got up to leave. Simmons grabbed his Bazooka and SMG, York grabbed a DMR and Sister held an Assault Rifle. They had gone out the back and headed for the weapons shop across the street. York and Simmons made it there with Sister a bit behind them. Sister came running up to them holding her arm out

"Hey does this look infected to you?" she asked

York and Simmons looked at her bite wound and almost screamed. York aimed his DMR at Sister and Simmons aimed his SMG.

"Sorry bout this" they both said

Then they fired repeatedly at her head, grabbed their newly found ammo and weapons and ran back to the basement. The two ran in quickly.

"Where's my sister?" Griff asked

"Uh" Simmons said looking at York

"HOW COULD YOU" Griff yelled

Griff's expression was full of hatred. Shakira stood in front of Griff when he tried to get to Simmons and York.

"Griff Calm Down" Shakira said

Shakira had her hands on Griff's chest; Griff growled, turned around and walked into a room where he slammed the door. Shakira stood at the door, leaning her head against it. Everyone went to another room.

"Griff open the door" Shakira said

"Go the F Away" Griff said

Shakira could hear the sadness in Griff's voice

"Griff please" Shakira said

Shakira waited for a moment when the door opened slightly, Shakira walked in to find Griff sitting on the bed. Shakira walked toward him when they heard a scream.

"ZOMBIES" Rose Screamed

Everyone looked out to see that the zombies were coming in. Everyone started running. Griff and Shakira were the last ones because they were the farthest from the exit. Crystal and Rose were looking back every few seconds to shoot at the zombies behind Griff and Shakira. Caboose was in front of the group running and screaming, Church was close behind Caboose. Rose stopped and started shooting zombies till Shakira and Griff had gotten a head of her. Church noticed a bank and headed for it, he had to grab Caboose's wrist because Caboose started running the wrong way. Everyone got inside the bank and quickly ran toward the bank vault, they opened it as fast as they could and jumped in. Rose was the last one in and she closed the vault door behind her, everyone had pretty much fallen into the room, York, Lopez, Washington, and Church were first to fall, Caboose landed on Church, South on Washington, Donut on Lopez, Crystal on York, Tucker on Caboose, Griff on South, Simmons on Donut, Doc on Crystal, Tex on Tucker, Shakira on Griff. Rose on Simmons and Sarge on Doc. Everyone groaned in pain. Until they saw someone come around the corner. Everyone was up in seconds.

"You're the boy friend stealing bitch" the girl said

Everyone was confused; they all looked at Crystal who was clearly the one being pointed at. Shakira raised her eye brows at Crystal.

"This is what you never wanna talk about" she said

Crystal faintly nodded. Before another word could be spoken the girl leapt out of the shadows and onto Crystal. The girl had white hair, black long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans and black boots. Shakira and Rose looked at each other when they both realized that this girl looked very familiar.

"Saphira" Shakira and Rose said


	5. Chapter 5

It took a moment for everyone to realize that Saphira was winning a very bloody fight with Crystal, Shakira and Rose were the first to do something about it. The two girls ran over and grabbed a hold of Saphira and started pulling her away from Crystal who lay on the ground just barely conscious. With help from Griff and Simmons they were able to secure Saphira until she calmed down. Doc quickly got to work helping Crystal.

"Doc, how is she" Rose called

"Hang on" Doc called back

Everyone sat still for what seemed like hours, until Caboose broke the silence.

"Church I need to use the bathroom" he said

Church looked at Caboose not knowing what to do. When no one answered Caboose started to fidget uncomfortably. Everyone was trying not to pay attention to Caboose but they were so curious about what Church would do about it.

"Caboose look if you need to use the bathroom you can go out there with the zombies and go" Church said

Everyone waited for Caboose's response; however Caboose said nothing he just looked away. Doc was now standing.

"I think she'll be okay" Doc said

Everyone relaxed.

"Saphira did you know Crystal before us?" Shakira asked

"Yeah a few years before" Saphira said

Shakira seemed to be trying to figure all this out.

"I tolerated her in the group before because you were all friends" Saphira said

Shakira turned away and noticed that Caboose was extremely uncomfortable. She let out a small sigh that only Saphira noticed.

"Church I really gotta…" Caboose started

"Caboose" Church almost yelled

Church pulled Caboose to his feet then started pushing him to the back of the vault.

"I swear if any of you looks I'll kill you" Church said

Rose and Saphira figured that Church was just trying to make Caboose feel more comfortable, but Shakira had another idea. Everyone sat in silence waiting for Caboose to be finished; when he finally was they all sat down. Doc stayed close to Crystal in case she needed him, even though she was unconscious. Washington was sitting in the far corner of the vault his back was leaning up against one wall while his shoulder was leaning on the other. His left leg was lying straight while his right was pulled up so his right hand rested on his knee, his left hand was rested on his right wrist. He was watching while the others discussed their situation. South turned to look at Washington and then decided to see if he was okay. She slowly walked up to him and then sat down next to him.

"Hey, Wash," South said

Washington lifted his head to look at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked

She noticed that Washington hadn't really been paying attention to anything that was being said and this started to worry her. She looked to the group and then back at Washington who placed his left hand over his face and carefully as he could used his right hand to push South away from him. She watched as he leaned himself forward, he seemed to be struggling with something. Everyone looked when they heard him call out in pain as he slid himself to the floor. He pulled himself into a curled position and using his right hand scratched his nails down his face causing blood to appear. He then placed his right hand tightly onto the back of his neck and his left hand held tightly onto his head.

"Oh no" York almost whispered

Washington tossed and turned, he then reached out and grabbed a pistol which he raised to his head, in a second South was pulling the gun out of his hands. Washington reached up and pulled South closer to him.

"Please" he said with pain in his voice "help me"

South could feel the tears fill her eyes as she watched him turn and cry out in pain. She had no idea what to do so she let go and did the only thing she could think of. South grabbed Washington's face and kissed him. Everyone watched in shock as Washington began to calm down. At this point Washington couldn't hear anything and he could hardly see. All he knew was that there was someone who in his head was registered as an angel staring down at him, he knew she was saying something but he couldn't figure it out. Everyone ran up to South who was holding onto Washington as he slowly fell unconscious. There was a moment of silence.

"Hey what did I miss" Crystal asked from afar

Everyone turned to her.

"A whole F'n Lot" Shakira said


	6. Chapter 6

Crystal started to sit up, when Saphira took the chance. Saphira jumped up and grabbed Crystal, everyone knew what was coming next. Saphira pushed Crystal around till they both ended up outside the vault. They saw zombies and decided to run back inside, however the door was closed.

"Open the Door" Crystal called

"I cant" Shakira said "It's locked somehow"

Crystal let out a frustrated sigh, then grabbed Saphira and pulled her away. Crystal and Saphira ran for a bit then turned toward a hotel and they decided to run in and find a safe place to hide.

Everyone turned and looked at Shakira and Rose.

"What's going on?" Church asked

"Well" Shakira said "I don't know much but I can tell you what I do know"

Everyone was sitting now.

"Story Time Yay" Caboose said

"Well back when I first met Crystal and Saphira, I think they had already dealt with it, but I remember Saphira explaining it to me. They were in high school when it all happened. Saphira was dating this really good looking smart guy, but then Crystal caught saw him and well you get the idea. One day after school Saphira caught Crystal with this guy and they got into a big fight and now Crystal doesn't talk of it anymore." Shakira explained.

Everyone looked at each other, they noticed that Caboose and Donut had fallen asleep, Caboose somehow had managed to snuggle up against Church, and Donut was sprawled out on the floor behind everyone.

Saphira and Crystal stopped running when they made it to the basement. They both knew that there was not much they could so they sat in the dark silence.

"Im sorry" Saphira said

Crystal didn't answer but watched carefully to see if Saphira was telling the truth or not.

Everyone was sitting quietly in the vault. Tucker stood up but then fell to the ground again, everyone turned to him. Tucker grabbed his side and felt the warm liquid coming from it.

"What The Hell Happened?" Tucker almost yelled

Tex walked over to Tucker and rolled him onto his side so she could see where the blood was coming from.

"Doc Get Over Here" Tex yelled

Doc ran over to them. He gently shooed Tex away. Everyone turned away and let Doc work. Doc started by cleaning the blood that had spilled all over. It took some time, and there wasn't much for anyone to do. Tex was sitting next to Shakira.

"Hey, Tex," Shakira said "I have a question"

"What?" Tex asked

"Do you like Tucker?" Shakira asked

If Tex had been drinking something it would have gone everywhere.

"What Kind Of Question Is That" Tex yelled

Shakira sat back a bit.

"I reasonable kind of question" Shakira said calmly

"Okay then what makes you think I would like him" Tex asked

"You seemed to be ever so protective of him" Shakira said

Shakira turned and looked at Tex who looked like she was ready to kill someone. Thank goodness Shakira had the sense to get up and leave the situation as it was. Shakira then passed a heated argument between Sarge and Griff, she also decided to walk past that one. Shakira then sat next to Rose who seemed to be worried about something.

"What's got you worried?" Shakira asked

"I'm worried about Crystal and Saphira" Rose said

Crystal and Saphira watched each other from either side of the basement; it was pitch black and so almost impossible to see each other.

"Crystal this is stupid" Saphira said

"Speak for yourself" Crystal said

"I am" Saphira replied

Crystal looked at Saphira as if waiting for her to say more.

"I shouldn't have gotten so upset" Saphira said finding the ground very interesting

There was a moment of silence, so Saphira reluctantly looked up

"Friends?" Saphira asked

Crystal didn't respond

Shakira was pacing around, unable to keep herself calm.

"You know What" Griff yelled "F Off"

Everyone turned and watched Griff walk away from Sarge and Simmons who only looked moderately surprised by Griff's reaction. Shakira watched Griff walk away for a moment then decided to follow him. Griff rested his head against the farthest wall from the others. Griff had heard Shakira approach.

"Go" Griff said

"Griff" Shakira protested against leaving

"Go" he almost yelled

Shakira fought back the tears she knew she wanted to cry, but listened and started to leave. Griff turned around upon hearing Shakira's pain filled sigh. Griff reached out and caught Shakira's wrist before she was out of reach.

"Im sorry" he said

Everyone seemed to find their encounter as enjoyable as a movie.

"I didn't mean to yell" Griff said "Im just…"

"Stressed" Shakira said "I know"

Shakira and Griff wouldn't look at each other for the longest time. Everything was quiet, and not like an awkward silence but more of a dead silence. Shakira began to walk away and Griff caught her by the wrist again.

"Wait" he said

"Now you want me to stay" Shakira said

Confusion was written all over Griff's face.

"Why?" she asked

Everything was silent again. When Griff let go of Shakira's wrist and using both his hands he gently took hold of Shakira's face, Griff then gently placed his lips against Shakira's. It took a moment for Shakira to realize what was happening. Though when she did realize it, she grabbed Griff by the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. Griff reluctantly broke the kiss for air. The two turned to look at the staring group. Everyone in the group was silent none of them dared breathe a word. Until Caboose suddenly broke the silence.

"That was nice" he said

Griff chuckled at Caboose's response. Griff put an arm around Shakira and pulled her close, he kissed her on the forehead, then slipped off to find a place to sleep. Shakira smiled and followed Griff.

Caboose sat in the corner, unable to fall asleep. Church was the first to notice, he walked over and sat down next to Caboose.

"Why cant you sleep?" Church asked

"Umm I don't know" Caboose said

Church waited for Caboose to continue

"I guess Im scared" Caboose said

"How did your mom help you when you were scared?" Church asked

"She would sing me to sleep" Caboose said

Church looked at Caboose, Caboose brought his head up to look at Church. Church motioned for Caboose to come closer, Caboose scooted till he was right next to Church. Church took a deep breath and gently began singing the song Your Guardian Angel. Tex and Washington brought there heads up to see what was going on. They watched as Caboose cuddled up as closely as he could to Church.

"I never thought he would let the one person who annoys him the most to be so close to him" Tex said

"I think I know why" Washington said

Tex looked at Washington very confused.

"Listen Carefully to the next words" Washington said

"Cause you're my, You're my, my, my true love, my whole heart" Church gently sang the words as Caboose feel into a blissful sleep.

Tex looked at Washington slightly surprised, Church now had Caboose in his lap, and Caboose's head was resting against Church's chest. Church gently let his arms slid down to Caboose's waist, Caboose snuggled closer to Church feeling much more secure with Church holding him. Tex looked at Washington.

"That might explain a lot" she said

Washington only nodded his head as he lay down and went to sleep. Rose was now one of the only ones left awake. Rose sat there and watched as Shakira snuggled up to Griff. Simmons was now standing behind Rose.

"You stare much" he said

Rose looked at Simmons then back at Shakira and Griff.

"Its just nice to see her so happy" Rose said

Simmons seemed to think for a moment then took a seat next to Rose. Rose and Simmons sat there until something flew right in between their heads. Simmons and Rose watched it fly, then looked back to see Griff was asleep, and Shakira was looking at them.

"Im trying to sleep" Shakira said

Rose laughed silently, then headed off to find a place to sleep and Simmons did the same


	7. Chapter 7

Crystal and Saphira were waiting for the zombies to leave, they could hear them walking around above them. Neither of them could fall asleep due to the fear of the zombies getting in. So they tried to make some small talk.

"Can we please put this behind us?" Crystal asked

"What do you mean?" Saphira asked

"I mean do we really need to keep fighting about this" Crystal said

Saphira and Crystal sat there studying each other's expressions. It took moments but Saphira soon let her tensed shoulders drop.

"I don't wanna fight about it anymore" Saphira said

It was hard to tell if it was morning or not inside the vault, but they knew they had been sleeping for sometime because when they awakened they all had their energy back. Everyone was getting up when they realized that they were just about out of medical supplies.

"Hey Doc we need more supplies" Tex said looking down at a still sleeping Tucker

Doc let out a sigh, North and Donut each grabbed an SMG. Doc, North and Donut carefully left the vault and headed for the hospital that was conveniently close by. Doc and Donut were searching through whatever they could find while North watched their backs. There was nothing around for a long time, when all the sudden there was a loud crash. Donut and Doc looked up from what they were doing and saw a group of zombies. North started shooting while Doc and Donut gathered their things and headed for the door. North was behind Doc and Donut and it only took a moment. North ran through the hall and the floor fell out from beneath his feet. Doc and Donut turned around upon hearing North's scream.

"NORTH" both Doc and Donut screamed

They heard him hit the ground, they looked down to see him not moving however they also saw zombies coming.

"Doc what do we do?" Donut asked

"We have to go" Doc said

Doc and Donut were heading back when they saw Saphira and Crystal running toward them. Saphira was pulling Crystal by the hair and Crystal was unconscious, the two groups got together and jumped inside the vault. It took a moment for everyone to know what had just happened.

"Where is North?" South asked

Doc and Donut looked at each other then back at South.

"He…" Doc started

South could feel the tears that were fighting there way out finally fall. South backed away slowly not wanting to think about anything. Washington turned and walked over to South, at first she slowly pushed him away, but she knew that she need the comfort and soon gave in letting Washington hold her close. She cried out every tear she had onto his shoulder. Rose sat up looking at everyone.

"Wow what did I miss?" she asked

Shakira looked over at Rose

"Wow you gotta start paying more attention" Shakira said

Simmons sat up also he was right next to Rose, he looked like he had just woken up.

"Im not going to ask" Shakira said

Rose looked at Simmons then at Shakira.

"What The Hell Were You Thinking" Rose asked

Shakira looked at Rose with a smile then got up to stretch. Rose turned to Simmons.

"Umm why are you lying next to me?" Rose asked

"You were shivering in your sleep" Simmons said

Rose looked at Simmons confused.

"I never shiver" Rose said

Simmons looked down at the ground.

"Okay I was cold and shivering" Simmons said still looking at the ground

Rose looked at Simmons then hugged him, Simmons was slightly surprised by her reaction, but not as surprised as Shakira who was watching the whole thing. Simmons face started to turn a dark red, Shakira looked at Griff.

"Is anyone hungry?" Shakira asked

Simmons and Rose looked away from each other.

Doc was the only not to get up and get food for he was trying to wake up Crystal. Doc was looking down at Crystal when she woke up and in the second she woke up she punched whoever was leaning over her, Doc stumbled backward holding his nose in pain. Crystal sat up and looked around. Sarge looked over at Doc and Crystal.

"Oh you punched your boyfriend" Sarge said

Crystal looked up and glared at Sarge, she then walked over and punched him in the nose. Sarge tried to hit back but Crystal ducked and then jumped away, Shakira got mad at Sarge for trying to hit Crystal, so Shakira tried to punch Sarge hitting him in the shoulder, Sarge tried to punch Shakira and while he was at that Rose came up behind him and whacked him in the back of the head with her custom made gun. The hit was so hard it knocked Sarge out. Doc got up and walked over to Sarge and started tending to his injure, Crystal was now a bit calmer and decided to help Doc. Rose was walking around trying to figure out what they should do next, when Lopez walked by obviously cursing not that she knew what he was saying because he would only speak Spanish. Rose tried to ignore the frustration she was getting from the Spanish robot, but it was getting hard to ignore. Rose turned her attention to Shakira who was about to pour water on Griff to wake him up. Rose decided that maybe watching how this turned out would get her mind clear again, however Lopez started talking to Rose and she had no idea what he was saying and finally she got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore without looking back Rose raised the gun, aimed it right between Lopez's eyes and pulled the trigger. Lopez was sent flying across the room. Everyone looked at Rose in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

"What was that for?" Shakira asked about to pour the water on Griff

"He wouldn't shut up" Rose said "and I couldn't understand a word he was saying"

Shakira turned back to her objective at hand and continued to pour the water on Griff, who shot up out of bed.

"Uh what was that for?" he asked

"You wouldn't wake up" Shakira said

Tucker finally could no longer sleep due to all the noise that was being made. Tucker looked up from where he lay, not really wanting to get up. No one had noticed Tucker wake up, Tucker looked around and saw Tex lean over him.

"Hey, Shakira," Tex said

"Yeah?" Shakira said

"What do you think we should about the zombies outside?" Tex asked

"We gotta get out of the city" Tucker said

Tex looked down and saw Tucker was awake, as soon as she saw him she backed away from him. Tucker sat up a bit and looked at Tex. Rose turned to look at Crystal who was counting her medical supplies. Rose got up silently and walked over to Crystal.

"When are we getting out of here?" Rose asked

Crystal looked at Rose, then over to Saphira and Shakira.

"As soon as possible" Crystal said

Rose nodded at went to sit by Shakira. Shakira had been sitting in the corner of the vault watching everyone talk about how to deal with the zombies. Rose and Shakira were sitting in silence till Crystal came over to them.

"Uh I think we should probably fix Lopez" Crystal said

Shakira and Rose looked at each other and then at Crystal.

"You're probably right" Rose said

Rose reluctantly got up and walked over to Lopez who was on the ground dead. Griff and Simmons looked at Rose.

"Are you going to try and fix him?" Simmons asked

"Yeah" Rose said

"Do you mind if I help?" Simmons asked

Rose looked at Simmons for a moment.

"Sure" Rose said

Shakira watched Rose and Simmons with intense interest, so intense she didn't notice Crystal shaking her.

"Shakira" Crystal almost yelled

Shakira snapped out of her daze

"Yeah" she said

"Um what are we going to do if Rose can't fix Lopez?" Crystal asked

"Uh run for our lives" Shakira said

Caboose was walking around impatiently.

"Caboose what's wrong?" Donut asked

Caboose looked at Donut but didn't answer instead he ran over to Church

"Church I have to use the bathroom" Caboose said

Church looked at the hole Lopez had been digging before he was shot in the head; with a heavy sigh Church finished making the hole.

"Okay Caboose" Church said

Caboose walked over to the hole.

"Uh Church can you make sure no one looks" Caboose said

Church let out a sigh and stood behind Caboose, no one had the sense to look anyway so Church had no idea why he had to stand there. Caboose was done rather quickly. Caboose and Church turned to face each other and Tex saw her chance she walked over quietly and shoved on Church's back, Church fell forward and in the process of all this he accidentally kissed Caboose, both of their faces turned a bright red and Tex broke out laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Rose looked up to see what Tex was laughing about but they saw nothing except Church and Caboose not daring to look at each other. Rose finished fixing Lopez then got up and walked over to Saphira who was quietly sleeping through all this. Simmons sat there waiting for Lopez to speak. Rose started to nudge Saphira gently until Saphira sat up and pushed her away. Lopez sat up and looked around.

"Oh the front of my face" Lopez said in English

Everyone looked at Lopez in shock, especially Sarge who was now awake and staring at Lopez.

"Did he just..?" Sarge said

Everyone nodded because none of them could speak.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone sat there all day listening to whatever Lopez had to say now that they could understand him. Everyone knew it was late at this point because they were all feeling a bit tired. Everyone was lying down getting ready for some rest. It was dark and no one could see, Griff and Shakira were laughing quietly. Saphira sat up when she heard the laughing.

"I swear to life if you two start doing it Im killing us all" she said throwing something at Shakira.

Shakira picked up the object and tossed it back.

"You have such a perverted mind" Shakira said

Griff pulled Shakira down on top of him.

"Ignore her" Griff whispered

Crystal turned to face the situation that was happening behind her. Crystal was pulling an all nighter making bombs to blow the crap out of things. Crystal wasn't really all that concerned with what was going on. 'Come on' Crystal thought 'Shakira is smart she wont do anything' but then another thought came to her 'however everyone has been a bit crazier since we got here.' A few hours passed when Caboose began to wake up. He looked up to Crystal when he heard her singing. Caboose sat still listening to the gentle sound. It was over soon however.

"That was very nice" Caboose said

Crystal turned around to face Caboose.

"Um Thanks" Crystal said blushing "You should go back to sleep now"

Caboose nodded and crawled next to Church and curled up, Crystal watched as Church grabbed a hold of Caboose and held him close.

That morning was a different one, Tex was awake first and looked like she was going to go crazy trying to find a way out without being eaten by zombies. Crystal was still awake and Tex's pacing around was driving her nuts.

"Tex you are driving me crazy" Crystal said

Tex ignored Crystal and continued walking around till she almost tripped over someone. Tex looked down to see she had tripped over Tucker who was now waking up. Tex waited to see what would happen, Tucker sat up and rubbed his head.

"Oh Man my head hurts" Tucker said

"Yeah because my foot collided with your head" Tex said "Because you were sleeping on the floor"

"Everyone is sleeping on the floor" Tucker said

"Not Shakira" Crystal said

Tucker and Tex looked over and saw Shakira comfortably sleeping on Griff.

"Lucky girl doesn't have to sleep on the floor" Tex said

"You should have heard them last night" Crystal said

"Huh?" Tucker and Tex said

"They were giggling so much Saphira thought they were going to start doing it" Crystal said

"Is Saphira perverted or something?" Tex asked

"You have no idea" Shakira said

Everyone turned back to Shakira. Shakira nuzzled her head into Griff's warm chest before getting up and stretching. Shakira looked around and noticed that Donut and Saphira were snuggled together. Shakira almost chocked on air, getting the attention of the three others that were awake.

"What is it?" Crystal asked

"Come over here" Shakira whispered

The three walked over to see what Shakira was looking at. Everyone began to wake up and the first thing they noticed was Crystal looking like she was going to fall asleep and she had many make shift bombs around her. Most of everyone stayed clear of Crystal because they weren't exactly sure what she planed on doing with all those bombs.

"You know what I cant take being in here any longer" Tex said

"Then why don't we blow our way out and run for our lives" Tucker said glancing at the pile of bombs

Everyone looked at Tucker then at each other. Everyone was getting ready for Crystal to blow up the vault door. Upon seeing that Rose was still asleep Simmons walked over and picked Rose up.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone stood tense and ready, it only took seconds for Crystal to blow the door open. As soon as the door was gone everyone made a run for it. Tucker actually stood in front slicing and stabbing any zombie in his way. They ran for a time before they were out of the zombies' sight. Everyone took a moment to breathe. When Caboose fell over, Church turned to him and desperately tried to wake him, but it was no use. Church could feel tears forcing their way out of his eyes. Everyone stood there unknowing of what to do, when Caboose started laughing uncontrollably. Church looked at Caboose before gently whacking him upside the head. When everyone saw that Caboose had been faking it they all started laughing. It was a few moments of laughter when Crystal passed out from lack of sleep, as she feel York caught her.

"You guys we should probably get going" Doc said

Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone headed downtown looking for a vehicle, when they heard the sound of a girl scream, and it seemed as though York recognized it. York handed Crystal over to Doc and ran toward the sound. Everyone looked at each other than followed after York. York pulled out his DMR and started shooting every zombie he saw, until they were all gone. Standing there in the middle of the dead zombies was her.

"Carolina" York said

Carolina had naturally bleach blond hair and close to ice blue eyes. She looked over at York and the moment she saw him she ran and tackle hugged him, almost causing the two to fall. Tex and South hugged Carolina the moment she let go of York.

"Uh we should get going" Simmons said looking at a horde of zombies

The moment everyone saw the zombies they broke out running. Griff and Lopez were the two fastest and so they were the first to notice the three trucks up ahead.

"Hey guys I think we found our way out of here" Griff said

Everyone looked and saw the trucks. They split into three groups. Simmons, Rose, York, Carolina, Crystal, and Doc were in the first truck. In the second truck were Shakira, Griff, Tex, Tucker, Lopez and Sarge. In the last truck were Washington, South, Donut, Saphira, Caboose and Church. York was driving the first truck and Carolina was in the passenger seat. Lopez is driving the second truck and in the passenger seat was Sarge. Washington was driving the third and in the passenger seat was South. They were driving down the street, when Simmons noticed Rose stirring slightly, Doc who was sitting next to Simmons and Rose accidentally hit Rose and she jumped up. Rose stood up so fast she lost her balance and landed on Simmons, who grunted under the weight. Doc broke out laughing at the two and in the heat of the moment; Simmons leaned over and kissed Rose on the cheek. Doc stopped laughing and immediately took a picture. In the other truck Tucker was gripping his side and groaning slightly. Tex was starting to get annoyed with Tucker's constant groaning. Tex looked at Shakira who gave her a sly grin, Tex caught the hint and glared at Shakira. Tex turned to Tucker, grabbed his face firmly and kissed him deeply, Shakira and Griff started giggling and of course Griff needed this to be remembered so a picture was taken. Tucker grabbed a hold of Tex's back and pulled her down; they now were both lying down. Griff and Shakira looked at each other in surprise.

Saphira was talking none stop and it was slowly starting to annoy everyone, lucky for Saphira, Caboose and Donut aren't smart enough to fire their weapons, Washington is driving and so he cant turn around and fire, and Church cant shoot to save his life. However South was now up to her limit, she turned around aimed her pistol and shot off three rounds, as she did they hit a slight bump causing the shots to be wide spread. One bullet almost hit Donut, the next almost hit Church and the third skimmed Caboose's arm leaving a slight burn. South sat back in her seat satisfied that Saphira had stopped talking.

"Church my arm is burning" Caboose said

Church grabbed Caboose's arm and looked at the burn. Church gently touched the burn and Caboose pulled his arm away.

"Hang on Caboose" Church said "let me fix it okay"

Caboose moved his arm back to Church, who took it gently and placed a piece of cold metal on it; Caboose cringed but kept his arm there.

"Keep this on your arm" Church said

Caboose nodded and held the cold piece of metal on his burn. Everyone was driving for about an hour when they reached a cave and about a half hour later they were out and what they saw horrified them, to say the least anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Griff, Simmons and Lopez

Crystal was finally awake and she wasn't very happy. Crystal grabbed a nearby rock and in an attempt to hit Griff she hit Lopez leaving a bit of a dent. Shakira and Rose looked at each other than broke out screaming and running, Caboose and Donut got a look at Crystal's face which by the way reminded them of a demon and so they started screaming and running, everyone else saw them running and so followed. Out of nowhere Sheila showed up, and so Lopez took off running toward her. Caboose was just about crying from all the screaming and so he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. Caboose ran to hide inside on of the caves, and fearing for Caboose's safety Church followed. Simmons and Rose were running and jumped into a closet in the red base and slammed the door. It was dark and so hard to see and also there wasn't much room. Doc was standing near Crystal, only Halo knows why he didn't run. He was dodging any rocks that happened to come his way while trying to calm Crystal down. Crystal took a huge rock and chucked it toward the cave that Caboose and Church were hiding in, when the rock hit the cave wall Caboose jumped into Church's lap while crying, Church gently stroked Caboose's hair. Doc grabbed a needle out of his Medical Kit and stabbed it into Crystal's neck. Doc had given Crystal a sedative and so she passed out. Doc caught her as she fell and gently laid her on the ground. Everyone soon got back together, Simmons and Rose wouldn't look at each other, and Church had to carry Caboose because he had fallen asleep.

"So now what do we do?" Shakira asked

Doc pulled the knife that had once been in Washington's leg, out of his kit.

"We still don't know who threw this" Doc said

Saphira walked over and grabbed the knife

"Hey that's mine" she said

Washington looked up at Saphira

"You threw an F'n Knife Into My Leg" Washington almost yelled

"Hey I was aiming for the zombies" Saphira said

"Yeah Well You Missed Epically" Washington yelled

South and Shakira stood between Washington and Saphira

"I'm sure Saphira didn't mean to hit you" South said

"Yeah we all know Saphira is a bad aim" Rose said

Saphira held up the knife

"Not so bad I cant hit you" she said

Rose ducked behind Simmons. Church was getting rather annoyed with the whole conversation so he just walked away. Church walked all the way back to blue base carrying Caboose. Church walked into the room that was Caboose's and laid him down on the bed. Church was about to leave when Caboose grabbed a hold of Church's shirt and wouldn't let go.

"You have got to be kidding me" Church said to himself

Church knew that he wasn't going to get out of Caboose's grip and he wasn't going to stand by the bed till Caboose woke up so he had only one option. With a heavy sigh Church climbed into bed and lay next to Caboose.

"Uh can we just get out of the sun?" Tucker asked

Everyone nodded in agreement

"Wait who's going to be on what team?" Simmons asked

"Lets find out" Washington said "everyone pick a side"

Donut, Sarge, Griff, Simmons and Lopez were on one side, while Tucker, Tex and Doc were on the other. Shakira and Rose walked over and stood with the reds while, Saphira and Crystal stood with the blues. Washington and South walked over and stood with the blues leaving York and Carolina to stand with the reds.

"Now that the teams have been chosen" Tucker said "Lets get out of the sun"

Everyone ran back to their bases.

**A/N: **

**Wings: Well folks that's it for this fic but a sequel is in the works as we speak...**

**Everlasting: DUN DUN DDUUUUUUNNN!**

**Darkness: Tell me this isn't going to kill me like before**

***Everlasting is eating cake in the background***

***Darkness smells the cake and looks around desperately for it***

**Wings: oh please it only killed you temporarily before because your 'ooo shiny' reflex kicked in along with your random fic ideas -.-**

**Darkness: Not my fault someone gave me ideas**

**Wings: hey we were supposed to be bouncing ideas off each other... *looks at the camera* is that still on?**

**Everlasting: *everlasting pokes the camera* I think it is!**

**Darkness: Bouncing Ideas? I can't even sleep no a days because of my brain**

**Wings: no wonder you are so crazy... and nocturnal...and everlasting weren't you supposed to read the manual for it?**

***everlasting looks around then steps out of view from the camera***

**Darkness: Are you saying no one here knows how to work the camera?**

**Wings: yeah it's a wonder we actually got it to turn on in the first place, thank god for everlasting and her random button pushing**

***there is a crash before Everlasting comes back into view* ^^**

**Wings: what did you do everlasting?**

**Darkness: I don't even wanna know**

**Everlasting: nothing!**

***Everlasting grins nervously as a explosion goes off in the distance***

**wings: *facepalms and sighs* well just figure out how to turn off the camera and... what the heck!**

***Darkness passes out from lack of sleep***

***Everlasting giggles before stepping out of view but her footsteps are heard coming closer to the camera***

**Wings: *pokes darkness with a stick and the camera goes black* hey I think it ran out of film...* the camera audio cuts as well***


End file.
